Sensaciones
by D'ellaa
Summary: Una situación placentera se puede conventir en un problema. One-shot.


Hoola! Soy nueva en esto del IchiHime, y esta es uno de las primeros cortos que hago y que publico...y bueno! Quizá haga otro más ^^ Aquí va...!

**Disclaimer: Bleach es pertenencia de Tite Kubo.**

* * *

_Martes, 19 de Enero del 2010_

* * *

**~La segunda vez~**

No era la primera que vez que lo hacían. Tampoco es que esta vez se comparara a la primera, claro que no, porque nada se podía asemejar a la primera sensación. Pero si en cuanto a pasión se refería, definitivamente la segunda vez era lo mejor.

Y eso, Ichigo y Orihime lo estaban teniendo claro, aunque sea en el mismo patio de la escuela. Porque los labios de Inoue eran manjar, una mezcla de los sabores más deliciosos que había probado en su vida, porque nada era mejor que la sensación de sentir sus labios moviéndose bajo los suyos, a su compás, porque su sabor solo era probado por su lengua y porque esta podía batirse con la de la chica… ¿Acaso habían llegado al cielo?

Nada existía en ese momento. Nada. No se escuchaba el viento, ni los pajarillos, ni los ruidos, ni los murmullos de la gente. Nada. ¿Acaso existía el silencio total? Ellos lo habían descubierto, lo estaban experimentado. No había gente. Solo había esa sensación quemándoles por dentro, recorriéndoles cada espacio de su ser.

Sus largos cabellos naranjas eran mecidos por el viento, pero ella no lo sentía. Sus manos acariciaban la espalda de la chica, pero él ya no controlaba sus movimientos. Un profesor los miraba, pero a ellos no les importaba…

Nada. Simplemente, la sensación de sus labios juntos. Eso era lo único que sentían, lo único que escuchaban, lo único que les importaba. Torpe, tímido, lento, entrecortado; pero ardiente. Así había sido su segundo beso. Bueno, ellos no lo habían considerado completo, porque si ahora estaban separados, era por…

-¡Ichigo y Orihime! –Esa chillona y gritona voz era conocida por él.-¡Porque no me dijiste que salías con Orihime-san, Ichigo! ¡Nunca me cuentas nada! –Era Keigo. El chico de cabellos naranjas iba a seguir con su trabajo, ya estaba sintiendo que tocaba el cielo cuando su ruidoso amigo lo interrumpió. Pero al ver lo siguiente, sí que no pudo. Los grises ojos de Orihime parecían desorbitarse… ¡Habían sido cachados por nadie más que el director!

-¡Kurosaki e Inoue! ¡Los quiero en este mismo instante en la dirección! –A parte de la vergüenza que sentía el chico, a él no le importaba, no era la primera vez que iba a parar a la oficina del director; pero Orihime…por ella era por quien se preocupaba.

Para el director era una deshonra, ¡cómo era posible que dos alumnos 'se coman' dentro de su colegio! Seguro toda la culpa la tenía Kurosaki, desde que había escuchado los rumores de que él estaba saliendo con una de las mejores alumnas, Inoue Orihime, pensó que él sería una mala influencia para ella, y ahora lo estaba corroborando. Ya vería ese crío…

**···**

-¡Director!-La voz del profesor de gimnasia resonó en la dirección. Ichigo estaba ligeramente ruborizado, comparado a Orihime, su rubor era nada.- ¡Aquí traigo a estos que los encontré en las mismas condiciones que esos dos!- ¿Pero que había dicho el profesor? ¿Otro dos…en las mismas condiciones? Ichigo volteo y se asombró al ver a una pequeña pelinegra y a un pelirrojo, ruborizados y con la mirada gacha.

-¿Rukia y…y Renji?-Los mencionados también se asombraron al ver ahí a sus amigos. Cuatro pares de ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

-¿Ah? ¡Desde cuándo es que salen juntos! –Dijeron los cuatro a la vez, con cara de OMG y apuntándose con el dedo uno al otro.

-¡Silencio todos! Y profesor, retírese por favor, déjeme con los alumnos.-Habló el director

-P-pero…-Una mirada asesina le cayó de su director. Después de que saliera; se dirigió a sus alumnos.

-A ver muchachos… ¿Cómo empiezo? –Habló. En los cuatro adolescentes se formó un signo de interrogación.- La adolescencia es una edad en la que los críos…No, no, así no…-Más que hablarles a ellos, parecía que lo hacía mismo.- Los adolescentes son impulsivos de acuerdo a sus sentimientos o emocion…no, no, así tampoco…- Los cuatro pusieron cara de confusión.-Las relaciones sexuales, sexo o coito deben realizarse…no, no, estoy exagerando.- ¿Acaso el director pensaba darles una charla de educación sexual? ¡Pero si solo se habían besado!

* * *

Puess ahí está. Espero haya quedado aceptable, al menos. Muchas gracias por leer. Me dejan reviews?  
Saluditos y cuídense! ^^


End file.
